Dragonball X-Profiles!
Welcome to another Article and today were going to go in depth on our characters hobbies and their every day lives.First is Teran! If you noticed Teran is wearing the Wild Rider suit due to the fact he loves the style of the clothing.Terans hobbies are usually Training,Working hard on anything that he finds important or working with humans to help them either fix or build something.Just like Goku he loves fighting. Teran is a very nice guy and in another article i'll show you how to make him!Next is his sister Sarada. Saradas only rival was her brother and she strives to become stronger but has a long way fo go. She likes training as well but not to the extreme like Teran does.Sarada has a amazing love for acting and she has become rather talented at it!She also loves writing things when it either comes to books,papers, or anything else!Something both Teran and Sarada are naturally ungifted at is Mathematics.That is really not their thing.Now on to Jen. Jens rival also so happens to be Teran since she always hated how bug there power gap is so she trains hard everyday to try to surpass him.Jen really just likes being alone most of the time and if they are together as a group then she just ends up a little farther away from where they are.You could call her antisocial but she actually isn't,she just sticks to her self. I can't tell yoy what she dislikes because the list is so big it's ridiculous.You could say that Goku is on there but..... Now onto Frostbyte Frostbyte is the complete opposite of Frost and Frieza.He actually is a nice guy and fights for good.If he were lying then he'd already be dead.Frostbytes rival is also Teran since he is bewildered by his strength and wants to see if he could accomplish anything close to competition with Teran. Frostbyte really likes fighting,he especially loves fighting strong opponents since he can see what his limits are so he can break padt them.He also likes doing long periods of meditation.He also hates the heat.Down to the final 2! Liz then Perasyte. Liz is the sister of Sarada for those who don't know.Her rival is none other than her sister since Sarada has transformations and Liz doesn't have much.She does unlock one in the new age but this is not that time.Liz loves to read as she is fascinated by earths culture and history.She loves to dance as she had taken up quite some skill and she also loves to sing and has gotten rather good at it,better at it than the entire group! Now down to the last....Perasyte Perasyte considers Teran to be the ulitmate rival as ever since Teran defeated the evil inside of him,Perasyte wants to repay hin by growing stronger and be able to put up a better fight than his evil self could ever imagine.He really just likes fighting for the fun of it and he really hates the cold. Thats it for this article and we may get something interesting next so stay ready!Next Dragonball X!-Zero